Pokemon A Journey For Something More
by Its a face. DUN DUN DUN
Summary: Ash Ketchum a nine year old doesn't know why but one night he wakes up and goes to the border of Route One and Pallet Town and sees a death happen while getting two pokemon eggs. Well one things for sure life just got more interesting. Contains Smart Ash! Powerful Ash! Possibly Aura Ash Later! Possibly Romance Later! Might use some features of the games. I suck at summaries.
1. Lets Start Our Journey

**Pokemon A Journey For Something More Chapter One**

In the Town of Pallet there is a boy about the age of nine, sleeping soundly in his home not aware of the events the next day. Now before we start his story let's go to a location unknown by the human mind, were the great Pokémon Gods have their meeting in the Room of Origin.

"Oh great Lord Arceus why have you summoned us?", a deep voice came from a pink and white dragon looking Pokémon.

"Because Palkia, my chosen one is about to to go through something I have not intended to happen.", a white draconic looking Pokémon with gold wing like things sticking out from it's sides.

"Well what is it!?", a gray dragon with black wings said.

"Quiet Giratina, that's what I don't know, we must find out.", Arceus said.

"Ok well let's see what happens then.", a blue and white dragon said.

"Yes Dialga we shall.", Arceus told him. "We need to make sure it's not a threat."

-Route One-

"Come on he's near!", a person in black clothes with a big red R on them said to a few others in the same attire.

"Ok let's get him!"

"Luxray use thunder bolt to buy me time to escape! ", a voice called out.

"Lux!", the trainer's Luxray said as it shot a thunderbolt at the thugs.

"You know this would just be easier if you just gave us the eggs!", a thug cried out dodging another bolt of lightning.

"I would never do that on my life, especially after you killed their parents.", the trainer said.

"Yeah so what, if you don't give us the eggs we'll going to kill you!", the grunt said as he pulled out a pokeball and threw it. There was a white beam of energy and a black doglike pokemon came out with horns on it's head.

"Houndoom use flamethrower on that Luxray and bring me the eggs.", the thug said as his Houndoom blew fire at the Luxray distracting it and started running towards the trainer and bit him in the side drawing blood which started making the trainer feel extreme pain. It would have killed him if Luxray hadn't shot a shockwave at the Houndoom paralyzing it long enough for his trainer to escape. The trainer than entered Pallet Town quickly looking for somewhere to hide the eggs.

-With Ash-

Nine year old Ash Ketchum woke up at 12:35 PM feeling uneasy as he got out of his bed and and quietly walked downstairs. Ash didn't know why but he could've sworn something was about to happen and it scared him because most the time he was right. Ash then walked towards his front door and opened it quietly to not wake his mother up. When the doors were opened he walked outside and began walking towards the forest. He didn't know why he was doing it but it just felt right. When he approached the sign that said "Route One Ahead",he stopped and waited. He wasn't sure why but it was like he was being controlled and had control at the same time.

And then he just waited.

-With Mystery Trainer-

As the trainer limped towards Pallet he felt like he was about to drop dead any second. The trainer spotted a little boy no older then nine just standing near the entry way to Pallet Town and felt pang of guilt as he limped towards the boy and held out a bag and said in a near death voice

"Please hide them." And then he dropped and died.

-With Ash-

To say Ash was scared was an understatement. His thoughts were racing with what to do. But he heard the man say in a dead like voice.

"Please hide them.", just when he was about to run he heard

"Over here guys, he can't be far." Ash took a look at the bag and picked it up and hid in a near by bush. When the thugs hit there they checked the body and one swore when they found nothing. Then there was a beeping and a thug said

"Guys we better go back and tell them we failed."

"Alright let's go.", another said. And with that they left as the sun started to rise Ash ran back home put the bag on his bed side table and went to sleep hoping that he was just dreaming when he woke up."

-With the Room of Origin-

"..." (AN:Sound Familiar?) "WHAT!",Dialga yelled as he just saw the scene that happened.

"It seems your chosen one has his work cut out for him Arceus.", Giratina said to Arceus.

"Yes so it seems.", Arceus muttered.

"What did he give him?", Palkia asked.

"I don't know but if I had to guess they would be pokemon eggs due to the shape of the bag.",Giratina said.

"Well this meeting is dismissed I will now keep a watchful eye on my chosen one goodbye.", Arceus said as the three flash out of the room to their own dimensions leaving Arceus alone.

"Well my chosen one your going to have an interesting life,that's for sure.",Arceus thought aloud.

-With Ash-

When Ash woke up in the morning he checked his bedside table and sure enough the bag was there."Damn it.",he said.

"Ash it's breakfast time.",his mom yelled. Ash then went down stairs ate breakfast and plopped on the couch and turned the television on where a woman said "A pokemon trainer was found dead this morning at the border of Route One and Pallet Town, police say that they think he was killed by a wild pokemon but are not to sure because the bite marks are bigger than any of the pokemon in Route One we still don't know the identity of the victim, well that's all for today goodb-". Ash turned the tv off.

"Well that was interesting.", Delia (AN:Ash's Mom.) said.

"Yeah I guess so.", Ash replied.

"What's wrong Ash? Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little tired.",Ash said.

"Well ok I'm going to go to the restraunt and work."

"Ok mom bye."

"Bye Ash.",Delia said as she left.

"Well I guess things couldn't get any stranger.", Ash said walking into his bedroom. "I wonder what's so special about this bag anyway?", he thought aloud. He then opened the bag and his eyes widened. Inside the large bag were two Pokémon eggs. The first one was Pink with white spots on it and the second one was yellow with blue spots on it. "Oh my Arceus.", Ash said as he looked at the two eggs. "What could they be?", Ash thought as he looked at the two eggs. "Well life's about to get interesting that's for sure."

-Four Hours Later-

"Ash I'm home, come down stairs for dinner!", Ash head his mom yell from downstairs.

"Coming!"

-At Dinner-

"Hey mom?", Ash asked getting his mothers attention.

"Yes Ash?"

"I found two pokemon eggs and was wondering if I could keep them?',Ash said testing his words.

"Well Ash,do you know what they are?",his mother asked.

"Well no, but I still want to keep them."

"Fine Ash, you can keep them."

"Thanks mom!"

-Three Months Later-

Ash was watching his eggs like he did everyday until one started to crack open and a little dark blue and yellow dog like muzzle popped out and the rest of the head and eventually the whole body. Ash was surprised because the pokemon was one he never heard of before. It had yellow and dark blue fur. It looked at ash and walked up to him, sat on his lap, said

"Riolu.",and went to sleep. Ash than looked down at the newborn pokemon and than at the egg and said

"Welcome to the world."Ash slowly woke up from his dream state and looked down at his Riolu. It's been a few day since its hatched and the other egg is slowly starting to shake a little. All in all Ash was psyched and excited for more reasons then one. His Pokemon Trainers Lincense would come in when he turns ten and that was just a few weeks away. Ash was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a cracking noise and looked at the egg to see it was hatching. Ash was so excited to find out what it was that he almost yelped when a little pink snake like pokemon came out of the egg. Ash realized the pokemon as a Dratini, but was confused as to why it was that color as most Dratini are blue. The Dratini stared at Ash before slithering over to him and nuzzling his stomach. Ash had a huge smile on his face that it was a surprise that his face did crack open. Ash then tapped Riolu to wake it up. The Riolu slowly sat up and looked at Ash before looking at the Dratini that was staring at it. Riolu walked up to Dratini and touched it's head causing the Dratini to say it's name happily before they took off around the room to play. Ash was excited and took off downstairs to tell his mom.

"Mom!", Ash yelled excitedly.

"What is it Ash?", Delia replied.

"The other pokemon egg hatched and it was a Dratini!"

"Really now, well that's great Ash."

"I know, but right now I need pokemon food because I think it's getting hungry.", Ash said.

"Fine Ash, here you go.", Delia said while handing him a two small bags of pokemon food.

"Thanks Mom.",Ash said running back to his room.

"Ah kids, always so excited.", Delia said as she turned back to what she was doing.

-With Ash-

"Hello Dratini I'm Ash and this is Riolu. Were your new friends.", Ash said as he,Riolu,and Dratini were introducing each other.

"Tini!", Dratini said as he nuzzled Ash again. Riolu watched the two before coming and patted Ash on the shoulder.

"What is it Riolu?", Ash asked as he looked at Riolu.

"Rio, Riolu."

"You want me to play with you guys?"

"Riolu"

"Well alright lets play!", Ash said as Riolu,Dratini, and him played the rest of the day.

-Few Weeks Later-

"Ash, wake up or else your going to be late!", Delia Ketchum yelled at her now awake son.

"Alright I'm up!", Ash said as he got dressed and grabbed his two pokeballs which contained Riolu and Dratini. (AN: They bought pokeballs for them.)

"Ash hurry and go or else you'll miss out on getting a pokemon.", Delia said. "

"Ok I'm going, bye mom.", Ash said rushing out the door to get to Oak's Lab.

-Once Ash Got To The Lab-

"Ah I see you decided to show up after all Ash.", Oak said.

"Yes, I have and I'm here for my pokemon.", Ash said.

"Well I'm sorry Ash but I don't have any more pokemon to give out."

"What come on you have to at least have one.", Ash said in a whiny tone.

"Well I do have one more but it's a little untrustworthy of humans."

"I'll take it."

"Well alright.", Oak said as he pressed a button on his table that made a pokeball with a lightning bolt on come out. Ash pressed the button on the pokeball and in a flash of light a little yellow mouse pokemon came out. "It's name is Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokemon.", Oak said." Pikachu glared at Oak than at Ash.

"Oh ok, Hi Pikachu my name is Ash and I want be your trainer to make you stronger." At the mention of being stronger Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Now if you don't want to be my pokemon, I'm alright with that and I won't force it on you." Pikachu looked at Ash in shock (AN:lol) and jumped on Ash's shoulder. Oak was surprised on how fast Ash was able to get Pikachu to like him so fast, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Ash here are your Pokedex and pokeballs.", Oak said while giving Ash the items.

"Ok thanks. Bye.", Ash said as he took the items and left.

"Hey Ash!", Ash heard his mom say once he got outside.

"Oh, hey mom." "Oh, Ash I remember when your father left on his journey and now your going to. Oh I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah well anyways, here is your backpack with some food to start out with it, a clothes line, gloves, clothes, and your you know whats."

"Ok mom, bye."

"Bye Ash."

-Route One-

"Pikachu, I think it's time you meet my other friends.", Ash said to his mouse like partner.

"Pika pi?", Pikachu said confused on how Ash already more pokemon.

"Come on out Riolu and Dratini!", Ash said as he threw his other two pokeballs releasing his two other pokemon.

"Riolu!"

"Dratini"

"Riolu and Dratini this is Pikachu a new friend.", Ash said to his pokemon.

"Rio.", Riolu said as she shook paws with Pikachu.

"Tini.", Dratini said as he went up to Pikachu and nuzzled him.

"Ok well now that we all know each other lets go.", Ash said as he and his pokemon started walking to Viridian City.

"Hey look at that, guys.", Ash said as he pointed to a large flying rainbow colored pokemon and checked it with his Pokedex.

"Some pokemon data are unknown to this region, please see for more information.", Dexter said.

"Well lets go guys!"

"Rio!"

"Tini!"

"Pika!"

-Elsewhere In A Meowth Ballon-

"Well it seems we have our next victim, Jesse.", a blue haired man said.

"Yes it appears we do, James."

"Well if we don't hurry it up and steal them, than I ain't a Meowth." A Meowth said.

"So lets go get those pokemon!", the three said in unison.

-At Oak's Lab-

"Hey gramps bet you 100,000 pokedollars Ashy-boy won't have a single new pokemon.", a boy with spiky brown hair and a blue shirt said through a computer. "Hmph I'll take you up on that bet Gary.", Oak said.

-Back With Ash-

"Oh right I almost forgot to scan you with the Pokedex.", Ash said to his Pokemon. "Well here we go."

Ash pointed the Pokedex at Pikachu.

"Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu use the red sacks on it's cheeks. If threatened it loses electric charges from it's cheeks. This Pikachu knows the moves Thundershock,Quick Attack,Growl,Thunder Wave,Slam,and Tackle. It also has the birth move Volt Tackle but has not been unlocked yet. This Pikachu is a male." the Pokedex said. Ash pointed it at Dratini. "Dratini the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini is full of life energy. It continually sheds it's skin and steadily grows larger. The difference in color suggest that this Dratini is shiny. This Dratini knows the moves Wrap,Thunder Wave ,Dragon Rage,Dragon Tail,and Aqua Tail. This Dratini is a male.",the Pokedex said. Ash pointed the Pokedex at Riolu. "Pokemon from different region, please contact your Pokemon Professor for more details.",the Pokedex told Ash.

"A different region huh, well Riolu I guess we will have to find out the hard way than.", Ash told Riolu.

"Riolu",Riolu said nodding.

"Well lets g-",Ash got cut off by a blue pokemon with a horn charging at him. "Ahh its a Nidoran, Pikachu use ThunderShock on it!", Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!",Pikachu yelled as he sent a small bolt of lightning towards the Nidoran. The bolt hit the Nidoran but only fazed it for a little while as it started charging at Pikachu with a glowing horn.

"Pikachu that's a Mega Horn, dodge it and and use slam!"

"Pikachu",Pikachu yelled as he dodged and slammed into the Nidoran.

"Nido!", the Nidoran yelled as it was sent back a couple of feet.

"Ok, now Pikachu use ThunderWave!"

"Pika!",Pikachu sent a a stream of lightning at the Nidoran paralyzing it.

"Now go Pokeball!", Ash yelled throwing a Pokeball at the Nidoran. The Pokeball shook and clicked successfully catching the pokemon. "Alright we caught a Nidoran.",Ash said picking up the Pokeball.

"Pika!"

"Riolu!"

"Dratini!"

"Well lets check it out.", Ash said sending out Nidoran in a flash of light.

"Nidoran!", Nidoran said backing away from Ash and the other pokemon.

"Well hello there, my name is Ash and I'm your new trainer.", Ash told Nidoran.

"Nidoran!", Nidoran said while glaring at Ash."

"Come on, no need to be like that I can make you stronger." At this Nidoran's ears perked up, but he still didn't go towards Ash. "Please I might even be able to get you to evolve into a Nidoking.", This time Nidoran walked a little closer to Ash but not by much. " I'll take care of you as well.", Ash said as Nidoran walked to Ash and nudged him as if agreeing. " Alright, well welcome to the team Nidoran.", Ash told it. "Now lets get you checked in the Pokedex.",Ash said while pointing the Pokedex at Nidoran.

" Nidoran The Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran has large ears that are flapped like wings when listening to distant sounds. It extends it's toxic barbs angered. It's difference in color suggest it is shiny. This Nidoran knows the moves Mega Horn,Double Kick,Focus Energy,Horn Attack,and Dig. This Nidoran is Male as seen by its horn.",the Pokedex said.

"Hm not a bad move set just like the others.", Ash said.

"Nido!",Nidoran said happily.

"Well return everybody were nearing Viridian City.", Ash said as he returned his pokemon and Pikachu got on his shoulder.

**And that was chapter one! Sorry if it was to short and if the grammar sucked I'm not really good at that subject. Also if you have read my other fanfic "The Heavenly Dragon Slayer please check the pairing poll for Natsu it closes on the 5th of October. Well that's all for now. Bye.**

**- It's A Face**


	2. The First Badge and New Pokemon

**Hey there. Welcome to Chapter Two. This one is going to be a little longer than the usual ones. Well I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow. Now let's begin.**

Ash walked through Viridian City with Pikachu in his shoulder trying to find the Pokemon Center. Once the Center was found Ash called .

"Oh hello Ash where are you now?", Oak asked.

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City."

"Oh, excellent you know Gary bet that you wouldn't have one new pokemon by the time you got to Viridian,and I bet 100,000 pokedollars he would be wrong."

"Well than Gary owes you money, professor.", Ash said while smirking.

"Oh that's great Ash, now how many did you catch?"

"Well I have three pokemon not counting Pikachu.",Ash said.

"Oh really can I see them?"

"Sure, come on out guys!", Ash said while sending out his pokemon.

"Oh my Ash you have a Dratini,Riolu,and a Nidoran which are all SHINY!", Oak said in a surprised voice.

"Yep, but the Pokedex can't find any data on Riolu.",Ash said in a glum voice.

"Well I can fix that right now plug your Pokedex up to the PC and I'll unlock the National Mode on it."

"Ok Professor thanks.", Ash said plugging his Pokedex up to the computer.

-Few Minutes Later-

"I am Dexter a National Pokedex for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum.

I am designed to give Ash, Data of Pokemon in the world as well as

keep track of how many he owns.",Dexter's mechanic voice said through the Pokedex speakers.

"Thanks .", Ash said in excitement as he unplugged his Pokedex from the PC.

"No problem Ash."

"Oh and Professor, I saw a pokemon that looked like that one fly past me on my way here.", Ash said as he pointed to a picture of a Rainbow bird pokemon.

"I''m sorry Ash but some pokemon trainers spend their whole life searching for that pokemon and never found it, so it's kind of unbelievable that you could have saw it.", Oak said.

"Oh ok Professor.", Ash said.

"Well anyways Ash I need to collect my winnings from Gary now so bye.", Oak said as he tuned the call off.

"Hm well I guess I should call my mom, and tell her I'm ok.", Ash thought aloud as he dialed in his mom's number. "Hello, mom?", Ash asked.

"Oh my Ash is that you? Where are you?"

"In Viridian City."

"Viridian City! It took your father three days to get there, oh I bet he is so proud of you right now.",Delia said in a proud voice.

"Ok mom."

"Oh Ash I'm getting a call from your father, so call me in the next town alright."

"Alright mom, bye."

"Bye Ash,", Delia said as she ended the call.

"Well Riolu now we can check you out on the Pokedex.", Ash said as he pointed the Pokedex at Riolu.

"Riolu the Emanation Pokemon. It uses the aura in it's body which change with it's emotions to communicate with others. The difference in color suggest that this Riolu is a shiny. This Riolu knows the moves Force Palm,Focus Punch,Counter,Detect,Quick Attack,Rock Smash,and the birth move Blaze Kick but it has not been unlocked yet. This Riolu is a Female.",Dexter said.

" Not a bad move set Riolu.", Ash said proudly.

"Riolu.",Riolu said happily. Than out of nowhere there was an explosion followed by a female voice,

"Prepare for trouble!", and than a male voice,

"And make it double!", than back to the female voice,

"To protect the world from devastation!", than the male voice again,

"To unite all people within our nation.", than the female voice again,

"Jessie!", the female said as the male than said,

"James", than Jessie says,

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.", and James says,

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!",than all of a sudden a Meowth came out and said,

"Meowth thats right!"

"Um ok than what do you want.", Ash asked the strange red and blue haired people.

"We want your pokemon!", Jesse said.

"Well how about, NO!", Ash said.

"Why you little twerp, go Ekans/Koffing!",the two humans said in unison while sending out a purple snake and purple ball thing.

"Hm I need to check these out on the Pokedex.", Ash said while pointing it at Ekans.

"Ekans The Snake Pokemon. The older it gets the longer it grows. At night it wraps it's body on long tree branches to rest.",Pokedex said as Ash pointed it at Koffing "Koffing The Poison Gas Pokemon. It's thin ballon like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. It reeks when it is near by.",the Pokedex told Ash as he than pointed it at Meowth. "The Scratch Cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal. If it spots something shiny it's eyes glitter brightly.",the Pokedex said as Ash put it away.

"The only thing that the thing doesn't tell you is that I'm the best pokemon ever!", Meowth said cockily.

"Now hand over your pokemon!", Jessie said.

"No."

"Fine, Ekans use Poison Sting!", Jessie yelled as Ekans shot toxic purple needle like beams out of it's mouth.

"Riolu, dodge!", Ash yelled as the purple beams neared on Riolu. "Use Force Palm on Ekans. Nidoran use Mega Horn on Koffing!", Ash yelled as Riolu gathered energy in it's palm and hit the Snake Pokemon, as Nidoran gathered energy into it's horn a rammed into the Koffing.

"Koffing, use Smog!", James said.

"Dratini, use Aqua Tail on Koffing!", Ash said as Dratini's tail got covered in water before Dratini whacked Koffing with it's tail knocking it out. "Now Riolu use Focus Punch on Ekans!", Ash said as Riolu made a fist of gathered energy and punched the poison snake knocking it out in the process.

"Why you little twerp! Meowth, your a pokemon, fight!", Jessie said angrily.

"Alright Jess.", Meowth said as his claws glowed and grown longer. "Take a little of my Fury Swipes!", Meowth said charging at Ash and his pokemon.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock!", Ash said as Pikachu produced lightning over it's body and fired it off at Team Rocket making them fly up into the air.

"Looks like were blasting off, Jesse.", James said.

"Uh we'll get you again twerp!", Jesse yelled angrily. And with that they were gone. "Well guys that was weird.", Ash said to his pokemon.

"Rio."

"Tini."

"Nido."

"Pika.", the pokemon said while nodding.

"Well it's time to leave.", Ash said to his pokemon. With that Ash and his pokemon took off to Viridian Forest.

-Viridian Forest-

"Ah the forest, full of Pokemon and trainers. Well, you ready Pikachu?", Ash said to the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika pi.", Pikachu said nodding, than hopping on to Ash's shoulder as Ash started walking deeper into the forest.

"Hey you!", a voice said.

"Yeah?", Ash replied.

"Are you from the Town of Pallet?", the now revealed figure asked.

"Should I trust him? I see he has a sword.", Ash thought as he noticed a sword hanging from the figures waist. "Yeah, I'm from Pallet Town.", Ash answered curious.

"Well than I challenge you to a battle!", the person said.

"Ok, but who are you?", Ash asked, pulling out Nidoran's pokeball.

"My name is Samurai, and I made it my duty to challenge rookie trainers.", the now known Samurai said.

"Doesn't that kind of sound unfair since their rookies?", Ash said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Now choose your pokemon!", Samurai said.

"I choose you, Nidoran!", Ash said sending out his shiny Nidoran.

"I choose you, Pinsir!", Samurai said sending out a brown bug pokemon with pincers on it's head.

"So that's a Pinsir.", Ash said while pointing his Pokedex at the bug pokemon.

" Pinsir, The Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir swings it's long pincers on it's head wildly to attack. During long periods, it hides deep in forests.", the Dexter informed.

"Interesting.", Ash said.

"Pinsir, use Cut!", Samurai ordered.

"Nidoran, counter it with Horn Attack!", Ash said as Nidoran charged at Pinsir.

"Now Pinsir, use Slash!", Samurai yelled as his Pinsir brought his claw down on Nidoran, but not before Nidoran's poison barbs shot into Pinsir, poisoning it.

"Pinsirr.", Pinsir said sluggishly as the poison took effect.

"Now Nidoran, finish it with Double Kick!", Ash said while Nidoran ran up to Pinsir kicked it two times, knocking it down.

"No Pinsir!", Samurai yelled as Pinsir fell to the ground, defeated. Once Samurai saw that his Pinsir was defeated, he returned it.

"You have defeated my Pinsir, so I'll let you pass. Good luck on your journey.", Samurai said as he left to a cottage.

"Nidoran, are you alright?", Ash said concerned as he reached down to pat Nidoran's head.

"Nido nido.", Nidoran said while nodding happily.

"That's good. You did a great job in that battle.", Ash said praising Nidoran.

"Pika Pi.", Pikachu said agreeing with Ash.

"Well, Nidoran I'm going to let you walk by me since your doing ok.", Ash said while starting to walk deeper into the forest searching for the entrance to Pewter City.

"Nidoran."

"Pikachu.", Nidoran and Pikachu said happily while walking by the sides of Ash. It took awhile and a few trainer battles, but Ash finally found the entrance to Pewter City.

-Once inside Pewter City-

"Well, guys where here." Ash said as he took a seat on a bed in the Pewter City, Pokemon Center.

"Rio."

"Tini."

"Nido."

"Pika."

Ash's Pokemon said as they hopped up next to him. "So, you want to challenge the gym leader tomorrow?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Rio!"

"Pika!"

"Dratini!"

"Nidoran!"

His Pokemon said while nodding. "Well. Alright we'll rest up here, than challenge the gym leader tomorrow." Ash said as he laid down on the bed while his Pokemon curled up next to him.

-Room Of Origin-

"Phew." Arceus sighed. "Everything is finally settling down." All of a sudden there were three flashes of light and three birds appeared.

"What do you want of us, Lord Arceus?" The bird that appeared to be made out of fire asked.

"Ah yes, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos.

You've arrived." Arceus said.

"Yes, we have my lord. Now if you don't mind me asking, what have you called us for?" The yellow bird asked.

"You see Zapdos. I need you, Articuno, and Moltres to watch over the Chosen One in secret for me." Arceus answered.

"What do you mean, in secret?" The blue bird asked.

"I mean, make sure he doesn't see you." Arceus replied.

"Very well. We shall do what you command." All three of the legends answered in unison.

"Good. That is all, you may leave." Arceus said as the three birds flashed out of the room.

"Well. My Chosen One, good luck."

-Back With Ash-

Ash got woke up by his Riolu tapping his shoulder. "Hey guys, you ready to go get our gym badge?" Ash asked as his Pokemon all nodded eagerly. "Well lets get going than." Ash said as he returned his Pokemon and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

As Ash neared on the gym he began to feel uneasy. He felt like someone was plotting against him for some reason but he just shrugged it off and entered the gym building.

-Team Rocket In Pewter Gym Disguised As Rocks-

"Are you sure about this, Jesse?" James asked

"Of course I'm Sure." Jesse replied.

"Yeah just think of all the doh we could make with the twerps Pokemon." Meowth said.

"Well yeah, but my head still hurts from the shock he gave us last time." James said while paling at the thought of having to get shocked again.

"Well, no one asked you James. Now be quiet the twerp's coming in." Jesse said.

"Alright Jess."

-Back With Ash-

"Hello! I'm looking for the gym leader!" Ash yelled.

"That would be me. My name is Brock." An older male voice said.

"Oh, than hello my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town.

"Really now? Your the fourth person to challenge me from Pallet." Brock said.

"Dang it!" Ash thought as he realized Gary was ahead of him.

"Yes I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash said once his anger cooled down.

"Alright. The battle will be two on two with no substitutions. The battle will end once both of the trainers Pokemon is unable to battle or when the challenger forfeits. Now choose your Pokemon." Brock said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright. Go Nidoran!" Ash said as he released the Poison Pin Pokemon.

"Go Geodude!" Brock said as he sent out a boulder looking Pokemon with arms.

"So that's a Geodude." Ash said as he pointed his Pokedex at the Geodude.

"Geodude, The Rock Pokemon. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness." Dexter informed.

"Cool. Now Nidoran use Focus Kick!" Ash ordered as Nidoran ran up to Geodude gathered energy in it's leg and kicked Geodude sending it back a few feet. "Yes." Ash thought as he used the move him and Nidoran made with Focus Energy and Double Kick.

"Geodude, use Rock Blast!" Brock said as Geodude shot rocks at Nidoran.

"Nidoran, dodge and use Mega Horn!" Ash yelled as Nidoran gathered energy in it's horn and rammed into Geodude harming it.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock yelled as Geodude tried to slam in to Nidoran, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Geo?" Geodude said as it searched for Nidoran.

"Nidoran, now!" Ash yelled as Nidoran shot from the ground ramming Geodude, knocking it out in the process.

"Good job. Now go Onix!" Brock yelled as he sent a giant snake like Pokemon made of stone.

"Wow." Ash said as the Pokedex said Onix's data.

"Onix The Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix burrows at high speeds in search for food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett."

"Ok. Nidoran this is going to be hard!" Ash yelled to his Nidoran.

-With Team Rocket-

"Hey if the twerp loses lets snag the Onix." Meowth said.

"Agreed." Jesse said.

"How will we be even to steal something so big?" James asked.

"We'll think of something." Jesse said as she began to think.

"Yeah. Now pay attention to the battle." Meowth said.

-Back With Ash-

"Nidoran, use Dig!" Ash said as Nidoran began burrowing underground.

"Onix, follow it!" Brock yelled as his Onix began burrowing as well.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting in the ground!" Ash ordered as Nidoran began shooting toxic pins underground which found Onix and hit it in the face poisoning it. "Onix, come back up and use Rock Tomb. Than follow up with Rock Throw!" Brock yelled.

"Onix!" Onix said as it summoned rocks which began hurling down towards Nidoran who was now back on the surface.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran said painfully as the rocks hit it blasting it a few feet away. Once Nidoran was farther back, Brock's Onix made one huge boulder in it's mouth and fired it at Nidoran, hitting it and knocking it out.

"Nidoran, return. Go Dratini!" Ash said as he sent out the pink dragon snake like Pokemon.

"Dratini!" Dratini said happy that it was out of it's ball.

"Dratini! We're in a battle right now!" Ash yelled as Dratini gained a fierce look on it's face.

"Tini!" Dratini said.

"Now Dratini, use Aqua Tail on Onix!" Ash ordered as Dratini gathered a large amount of water on it's tail and than whacking Onix hard in the face with it.

"Onix, use Stealth Rock!" Brock said as Onix began pulling small pointed stones out of the ground than firing them at Dratini.

"Dratini, use Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered as Dratini gathered draconic energy in it's tail and whacked Onix in the face with it again, harming it greatly.

"Onix! Get back up and use Tail Whip!" Brock yelled as Onix began trying to hit Dratini with it's tail.

"Dratini, dodge and use Dragon Rage!" Ash yelled as Dratini began to glow with draconic energy and slammed hard in to Onix, harming both of them due to Onix's rocky skin. Brock's Onix began to wobble a little before falling to the ground defeated. Just as Brock was about to return Onix, five large mechanic hands reached out and grabbed Onix and pulled him into a large tube.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said walking out of the machine.

"And make it double!" James said also walking out of the machine.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jesse yelled.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James yelled.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said as he/it walked out of the machine.

"What are you doing with my Onix!" Brock yelled angrily.

"Where just taking it off your hands." Jesse said.

"Yeah you won't need it anyway." James said.

"Meowth, you got that right." Meowth said.

"Let it go! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Brock yelled really loud and really angry.

"Now why would we do that-" Jesse was cut off by Ash yelling.

"Dratini, use your new move Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled as Dratini shot a bluish red beam of draconic energy at the machine blowing up the tube.

"What! How did you do that!" Jesse,James,and Meowth said surprised.

"When Dratini defeated Brock it learned a new move. So I took my chances of it not going out of control since it's not yet mastered." Ash said proud that Dratini learned a new move.

"Now Onix use Rock Smash on Team Rocket!" Brock ordered as Onix rammed headfirst into the Team Rocket Trio sending them flying.

"Jesse! We're blasting off again!" James yelled as they disappeared from sight.

"Now that that is taken care of. Ash, I present to you the Boulder Badge." Brock said as he handed Ash a badge that looked like a boulder.

"Thanks Brock." Ash said as put the badge in his badge case.

"Well I'll see you later Ash." Brock said as he took his seat.

"Bye Brock." Ash said exiting through the door.

-Route Three-

Ash and Pikachu walked through Route Three, searching for which would lead them to Cerulean City. As Ash got nearer he couldn't help but feel cocky on how he got his first badge. Once Ash got to the entrance he saw a guy in a lab coat getting swarmed by Zubat. Ash quickly got them to fly away but he managed to throw a pokeball and catch the biggest one out of the than checked it's data with Dexter.

"Zubat the Bat Pokemon. It has no eyes. Instead it relies on it's ultrasonic cries for echolocation to flit about in darkness. This Zubat knows the moves Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Bite, Crunch, Air Slash, Fly, and Whirlwind. This Zubat is a male." Dexter informed.  
>Hm, not bad. Ash thought as he helped the lab coat guy up.<br>"Hello my name is Seymour." The researcher said.  
>"My name is Ash."<br>"Ok thanks for helping me there."  
>"No problem." Ash said while shrugging. "What do you research?" Ash asked.<br>"I research the Clefairy and the Moon Stone. But anyways, since you helped me how about I show you the Moon Stone." Seymour said as they got into . Than out of nowhere Team Rocket showed up.  
>"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said.<br>"And make it double!" James said.  
>"To protect the world from devastation!"<br>"To unite all people within our nation!"  
>"Jesse!"<br>"James!"  
>"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"<br>"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
>"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.<br>"Who are they?" Seymour asked.  
>"Their Team Rocket and as far as I know they take pleasure following me trying to steal my Pokemon." Ash answered.<br>"They steal Pokemon?"  
>"Yep. Their probably here to steal the Clefairy."<br>"What!" Seymour yelled shocked.  
>"It's ok. It'll only take a second to take care of them." Ash said as he sent out Zubat and Dratini.<br>"Zubat use Supersonic. Than Dratini use Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered as Zubat began producing sound waves towards Team Rocket confusing them while Dratini, shot a beam of draconic energy at them shooting them out of the cave.

"Jesse. We're blasting off for the third time this week!" James said.  
>"Yeah,yeah I get it." Jesse said.<br>"We're blasting off again!" The trio said in unison.  
>"How many times have they tried this?" Seymour asked while walking deeper into the cave.<br>"So far only three. But I don't think they will stop anytime soon." Ash replied as they approached a door.

"Well here we are." Seymour said as he opened it leading then into a cavern with a giant rock that emitted power.

"Wow." Ash said as he approached the huge stone. Once he got there, Nidoran came out of it's pokeball. Nidoran stared at the massive stone awe and than bowed.

Ash was about to leave, when he felt a tug on his leg and looked down. When he saw a pink Pokemon he pointed Dexter at it.  
>"Clefairy The Fairy Pokemon. It is said that happiness will come to anyone who see a gathering of Clefairy under a full moon."<p>

"Hey the full moon is tonight." Seymour informed.

"Alright. Well I guess. I'll be staying a little longer than." Ash said as he sat down and waited for night to come. Once night time did come, Ash looked up to be shocked at how big the moon looked and than turned his attention to the Clefairy who were gathering in a circle around the giant Moon Stone.  
>"Clefairy." The Clefairy all said in unison as the massive Moon Stone began glowing.<br>"Ash, what's happening." Seymour said as the wind began to pick up.

"I don't know." Ash said as he stared in awe at the massive glowing structure in front of him.

"Clefairy. Clefairy. Clefairy." The Clefairy said as the small glowing object floated out from the top if the Moon Stone. With that the Clefairy stopped chanting as the glowing energy around the stone exploded leaving Moon Stone dust to fall to the ground. After the all the Moon Dust fell to the ground and the Clefairy began to glow and grow.

"Clefable." One of the newly evolved Clefable said as it picked up the stone that the Moon Stone sent out. Ash pointed Dexter at Clefable.

"Clefable The Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable's acute sense of hearing can allow it to hear a pin drop a mile away. They live in quiet mountains." Dexter said.

"Clefable." The Clefable with the mini Moon Stone said while handing Ash the mini Moon Stone.  
>"For me?" Ash asked shocked that they would give him the evolution stone.<br>"Clefable." All the Clefable said while nodding.  
>"Thank you." Ash thanked.<br>"Clef." The Clefable that handed him the Moon Stone said turning away and walking towards the other Clefable.  
>"Thank you all." Ash said as he walked towards Seymour who had shock and happiness written on his face.<br>"Well Seymour. I must be leaving now." Ash said as he returned his Pokemon and followed Seymour to the exit of the cave that leads to Cerulean City.

-Cerulean City-

Ash and Pikachu have just entered Cerulean City and went straight to the Pokemon Center to call his mom.

"Hello Mom?" Ash asked as the computer screen flicked to his living room.

"Oh hi Ash." Delia said as she sat down in the chair facing the computer.

"Hey Mom. I'm in Cerulean City." Ash said.  
>"That's great Ash." Ash's mom said.<br>"I know. I also caught a Zubat."  
>"That's great Ash." Delia said while smiling at her son.<br>"I know. But anyways I'm going to go search for more Pokemon. Bye." Ash said as he ended the call and walked towards Nugget Bridge.

"Hey you!" A man yelled as Ash got to the end of them bridge.  
>"Yeah?" Ash asked.<br>"You seem like a decent trainer. How about you join Team Rocket?"  
>"No thanks." Ash said as he tried to walk past the man, only to be stopped by a Machoke.<br>"A Machoke huh." Ash said as he pointed Dexter at the Pokemon.  
>"Machoke The Superpower Pokemon. It's muscular body is so powerful, it must wear a power save belt to regulate it's motions." Dexter said. (AN: In the reviews please tell me if I should keep using Dexter daily or only on special and certain pokemon.)<br>"Well if I have to battle you to get through. So be it." Ash said as he grabbed one of his pokeballs to send out Zubat.

"You think a little runt like that could go up against my Machoke? Your in for a beating." The unknown Team Rocket man said cockily.  
>"Zubat, use Air Slash." Ash ordered as Zubat's wings glowed bluish white and shot out a little blade like flying type energy curve at the Machoke hitting it.<br>"Machoke, use Revenge!" The man said as Machoke began steaming and charging at Zubat.  
>"Zubat, dodge and use Crunch." Ash said as Zubat's fangs glowed black (AN: Not sure if that is possible.) as Zubat bit into the Machoke's shoulder. "Machoke." Machoke said in pain as it held it's shoulder. "Come on you useless piece of crap! Think about how a the others would look at me if you lost to a lousy Zubat!" The Rocket man said angrily. Ash's anger flared at the man's words to his own Pokemon.<br>"Stop yelling at it like that!" Ash yelled at the man from across the battlefield.  
>"You shut up, little runt. Machoke your just a useless Pokemon who doesn't deserve to be in Team Rocket if you can't beat one Zubat." The man spat as he took Machoke's pokeball and threw it on the ground than stomped off.<p>

"Machoke." Machoke said sadly, feeling betrayed.  
>"Machoke. Don't feel bad. You did nothing wrong." Ash said as he walked up to Machoke with Pikachu and Zubat following behind him.<br>"Machoke." Machoke said turning away from Ash.  
>"Come on. I'm sure any trainer would feel great to have you on their team, I know I would." Ash told Machoke, and sat next to it.<br>"And besides. He didn't even let you finish the battle after that Crunch attack when I know you could of." Ash said as Machoke looked up at Ash with a little fire in it's eyes again.  
>"Machoke." Machoke said pointing to one of Ash's empty pokeballs.<br>"You want me to catch you?" Ash asked.  
>"Machoke." It said nodding.<br>"Well ok than. Go pokeball!" Ash yelled as he threw a pokeball at Machoke. The ball wobbled a little bit before stopping when Machoke realized what was happening.  
>"Alright! I caught a Machoke!" Ash yelled excited due to a new Pokemon in his team. With that Ash returned Zubat as Pikachu hopped on to his shoulder. Ash walked through a forest in Route Three until he got to a beach with a light house.<p>

**And that was Chapter Two. And I am proud to say I am slowly getting the patience to write longer chapters. YAY. Bye.**

**-It's A Face**


	3. Second Badge and Bulbasaur

**Welcome to Pokemon A Journey For Something More Chapter Three. In this chapter Ash will get his second badge and reach Vermillion City. His current Pokemon are **

**Pikachu: Gender = Male, Moves = Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Slam, Growl, Tackle, and Thunder Wave. Also has the birth move Volt Tackle but has not been unlocked.**

**Riolu: Gender = Female, Shiny/Oddly Colored, Moves = Force Palm, Focus Punch, Counter, Detect, Quick Attack, Rock Smash, and Mega Punch. Also has the birth move Blaze Kick but has not been unlocked.**

**Dratini: Gender = Male, Shiny/Oddly Colored, Moves = Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, and Dragon Pulse.**

**Nidoran: Gender = Male, Shiny/Oddly Colored, Moves = Mega Horn, Double Kick, Focus Energy, Horn Attack, and Dig. Merged Moves = Focus Kick and Focus Horn.**

**Zubat: Gender = Male, Moves = Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Bite, Crunch, Air Slash, Fly, and Whirlwind.**

**Machoke: Gender = Male, Moves = Revenge, Focus Punch, Submission, Focus Energy, Seismic Toss, and Bulk Up.**

**Minor events/episodes in this chapter include " The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, The Path to the Pokemon League, The School of Hard Knocks, Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village.**

**That is all and don't forget to review. Will ignore flames. And Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ash woke up eager to get his second gym badge. He took a look outside his window to see that the sun was just starting to rise over 's peak. He sighed in disappointment as he got out of his bed and changed from his pajamas into his regular traveling clothes.<p>

"Well the start of a new day," Ash said as he clipped his pokeballs to his belt and sat down by a sleeping Pikachu who was starting to stir.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu yawned as he sat up and looked at Ash who was putting his hat on. (AN: You know. I think I ruined Ash by making him wake up early in this chapter.)

"Hey buddy. Ready to train for our badge?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!" The yellow Pokemon nodded hopping on to its trainer's shoulder.

"Well lets get going then." Ash said as he walked out the door of his room and than walking out of the Pokemon Center.

Once Ash got to his destination, he a sent out his Pokemon which seemed to be fully awake now.

"OK. Guys,we are going to train for our next gym badge." Ash said as his Pokemon looked at each other.

"OK. Now Pikachu I want to teach you the move Thunderbolt. Riolu we're going to try to teach you the move Mega Kick. Dratini, work on your Dragon Pulse. Nidoran I'm going to try to teach you Poison Sting. Machoke I want you to learn the move Karate Chop. Zubat I want you to try to learn Wing Attack." Ash said as the Pokemon started training.

Ash walked around observing his Pokemon as they started practicing their respected moves.

"Machoke, you have to keep you hand flat and not make a fist."

"Machoke." The Pokemon said opening its fist.

"Pikachu, try shooting a Thunderbolt at me."

"Pika?" Pikachu said tilting its head as if questioning Ash's sanity.

"Do it. I want to feel how much power your Thunderbolt has."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as it shot a large bolt of lightning at Ash seemingly frying him.

"Good job." Ash said a little painfully as he brushed off the ash's on his clothes. (AN: No pun intended.)

"Pika." The Electric Mouse Pokemon said as it went back to firing Thunderbolts.

-Two Hours Later-

"OK, everyone I think we're ready for our gym battle." Ash said as his Pokemon cheered happily.

"Pikachu."

"Riolu."

"Nidoran."

"Dratini."

"Zubat."

"Machoke."

"Now lets get ourselves a new badge." Ash said as he returned all of his Pokemon and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

-Once in Cerulean City-

"Now lets find that gym." Ash said as he started searching for the gym until he found a crowded place that peaked his curiosity.

Once he was able to get through the crowd he saw three beautiful women doing some sort of water show.

Once the show ended Ash stayed behind as all of the people got up and exited.

"Why hello there. What can I do for you?" A the blond haired girl of the trio asked as she and the other two approached Ash.

"I'm looking for the gym leader." Ash said.

"Well you found them." The pink haired girl said.

"Can we have a battle than." Ash said as he picked one of his pokeballs from his belt.

"We've been defeated so many times that I might as well give you the badge now." The blond haired one said as she got a small tear drop shaped badge and held it out to Ash to take.

"Lily! Daisy! Violet! You better not be just handing out the badge!" A new voice said.

"Oh. Looks like Misty's back." Daisy said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"I see that you didn't defeat them so you are going to be battling me for that badge because I'm the fourth gym leader here." Misty said.

"Um. OK." Ash said confused as he stepped up to the challenger's side of the arena which was a pool with a small floor in the middle of it.

"Go, Goldeen!" Misty said as she sent out a fish with a horn on its head.

Ash pointed Dexter at Goldeen.

"_Goldeen The Goldfish Pokemon. It swims at a steady five knots. If it senses danger it will strike back with its horn._" Dexter said as Ash sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Nidoran!" Ash yelled as the oddly colored Poison Pin Pokemon came in a flash of light.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran yelled while lowering its horn waiting for commands.

"Goldeen, use Horn Attack." Misty yelled as Goldeen started trying to hit Nidoran with its horn only for Nidoran to dodge.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" Ash oredered as Nidoran shot purple, toxic pins out of its mouth littering the water with poison.

"Goldeen." Goldeen said somewhat sluggishly as the toxic water poisoned it by seeping into its skin.

"Goldeen, use Water Gun!" Mist said as Goldeen shot a stream of water out of its mouth hitting Nidoran knocking it into the pool.

"Nidoran!" Ash yelled to Nidoran. There was a splash and Nidoran jumped out of the pool and back onto the pedestal.

"Nido!" Nidoran gasped for air.

"Nidoran, use Mega Horn!" Ash yelled as Nidoran gathered energy into its horn and charged at the Goldeen.

"Goldeen, dodge!" Misty said as the Goldfish Pokemon attempted to swim away but couldn't as the poisoning slowed it down causing Nidoran to ram into it with the Mega Horn.

"Goldeen!" Goldeen said weakly as it quickly swam away from Nidoran.

"Goldeen, use Water Pulse!" Misty said as Goldeen shot a large jet of water out of its mouth at Nidoran.

"Nidoran, dodge and use Poison Sting!" Ash said as Nidoran tried to dodge the large amount of water coming for it but only to be hit.

"Nido." Nidoran said trying to get focused as its head spun with confusion.

"Nidoran, use Focus Energy that finish with Focus Kick!" Ash yelled as Nidoran used Focus Energy to snap out of confusion and than charge at Goldeen while gathering energy in its leg.

"Goldeen, use Horn Attack!" Misty said as Goldeen charged at Nidoran hitting it but at the same time getting kicked by Nidorans Focus Kick knocking both of the Pokemon.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty said as she sent out a star looking Pokemon with a jewel in the middle of its body.

"So that's a Staryu." Ash said as he pointed Dexter at it.

"_Staryu The Star Shaped Pokemon. It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light"_ Dexter informed.

"Pikachu to the battle field." said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and onto the platform.

"Staryu, use Bubble Beam!" Misty ordered as a jet of bubbles shot out of its core towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash commanded as Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning at the Star Shaped Pokemon hitting it knocking it back a few feet.

"Staryu, use Water Gun!" Misty yelled as Staryu fired the stream of water at Pikachu hitting it.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as Pikachu fired a large bolt of lightning hitting Staryu harming it.

Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Misty said as Staryu jumped out of the pool and stared spinning towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Tail." Ash said as Pikachu's tail got covered with lightning as it whacked Staryu with the merged move of Thunderbolt and Tail Whip that they taught it.

"Staryu, counter with Swift!" Misty said as Staryu started spinning while sending out little stars towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu shot out a large lightning bolt at Staryu knocking the Pokemon out.

"Staryu. Return." Misty said as she returned the Star Shaped Pokemon to its pokeball. "Alright, since you beat me you win the Cascade Badge." Misty said as she handed Ash the tear drop shaped badge.

"Thank you." Ash said as he put the new badge in his badge case. Than out of nowhere an explosion happened.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said.

"And make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jesse yelled.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James yelled.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.

"Ah come on your still following me!" Ash yelled in an annoyed voice.

"We're going to keep following you until we have your Pokemon!"

Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as Pikachu shot the bolt of electricity at Team Rocket sky rocketing them.

"Jesse,we're blasting off again!" James yelled in fear.

"Shut it James we'll get the twerps pokemon next time."

"Meowth that's right I hope."

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!

"OK, now bye Ash said as he ran out of the gym to get his Pokemon checked on.

-Later on Route Three-

"Wow you sure are a tough Pokemon Trainer." A Youngster said as he returned his fainted Pokemon.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ash said as Pikachu climbed back up onto his shoulder.

"I bet you could even beat AJ."

"AJ?"  
>"Yeah. He's a really tough Pokemon Trainer. He even has his own gym over there." The Youngster said as he pointed to a building with a tall long fence and gate.<p>

"Thanks. I think I'll give his gym a shot." Ash said as he started walking towards the building.

-Once at Building-

"Are you my next victim?" A voice said as Ash approached the gym gates.

"I'm your next challenger." Ash answered.

"Well alright lets get this battle started than." AJ said as the gates opened revealing a battlefield.

"Alright. I choose you Nidoran!" Ash said as he stepped up to the challenger's pedestal.

"Go, Sandshrew!" AJ said as a sand colored shrew Pokemon popped out of the ground.

"Nidoran, use Mega Horn!" Ash said as Nidoran charged at Sandshrew while gathering energy in its horn.

"Sandshrew, dodge and use dig!" AJ said as Sandshrew sidestepped Nidoran's Mega Horn and started burrowing underground.

"Nidoran, you use Dig to!" Ash yelled as Nidoran burrowed underground and rammed Sandshrew back to the surface.

"Sandshrew, use Rollout!" AJ commanded as Sandshrew curled up into a ball and rolled towards Nidoran who was now in a corner on a boulder.

Just as Sandshrew was about to hit, Nidoran started to glow and grow.

There was an eerie silence as Nidoran glowed white and grew larger to the size of a medium sized dog and stopped glowing.

"Wow." Ash said as he pointed the Pokedex at the newly evolved Pokemon.

"_Nidorino The Poison Pin Pokemon. It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks i__mmediately. During evolution, this Pokemon learned the move Horn Drill._" Dexter said.

"Alright. Nidorino, use Horn Drill!" Ash yelled as Nidorino's Horn glowed with a new purple layer that rotated as it charged Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, keep on rolling!" AJ said as Sandshrew kept on rolling towards Nidorino.

When the two pokemon hit, Nidorino's Horn smashed in to Sandshrews scales knocking Sandshrew out due to the pressure that the horn was applying.

"Sandshrew, return." AJ said as he returned his Sandshrew to its pokeball and walked up to Ash.

"Well. As much as I hate to admit it you defeated me." AJ said as Ash returned his Nidorino.

"Yeah. But it was still a good battle."

"Well. Good luck on your journey." AJ said.

"Yeah, and good luck to you to." Ash said as he left the building.

-Once Ash Gets to the Fog-

"Where did all of this fog come from?" Ash thought aloud as he walked through the fog until he got to a large building where Ash saw a small boy on a treadmill with three bigger boys around him showing him flash cards.

"Come on Joe, what is this Pokemon?" One of the boys asked showing the kid a flashcard of Zubat.

"I don't know." the now known Joe said as one of the older boys shoved him off the treadmill which caused Ash to bolt over to them.

"Hey what are you doing." Ash said angry.

"We're helping our friend study. Come on guys lets go." One of the boys said as the two other boys followed him to the school building.

"What jerks." Ash muttered.

"They didn't mean it, they really were helping me study." Joe said.

"Yeah. Well I don't approve of their ways of studying than." Ash said as he helped Joe stand up.

"Thanks." Joe said as he stood up.

"Anyways. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Your at Pokemon Technical Institute." Joe answered.

"So I'm at a school. Just great." Ash said glumly remembering his school days.

"Well yeah it's a school but if you graduate you can enter the Pokemon League without having to win badges." Joe replied.

"That's interesting." Ash said as he and Joe neared the main building of the school.

"Yeah I suppose so but some people never graduate like that guy." Joe said pointing at an old man.

"Why doesn't he just go home?"

"He's to embarrassed to face his family."

"Wow that must be rough."

"Yeah. Hey there's Giselle." Joe said while pointing a pretty girl with brown hair.

"Who's she?" Ash asked.

"She's the top student and has never been defeated before." Joe said with admiration written on his face.

"Never been beaten before? Well I'm going to see if I can change that." Ash said as he walked up to Giselle.

"Oh, hello what do you want?" Giselle asked.

"I want a battle." Ash stated.

"That was kind of random. But are you sure? Around here I've never been defeated before." Giselle said somewhat cockily.

"Yes I'm sure I want to battle you." Ash said.

"Well OK than, lets do it on the battlefield than." Giselle said as she and Ash started walking towards the battle field where Ash got on the challenger's pedestal as Giselle got on the one opposite of him.  
>"Riolu, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out the oddly colored dog-like Pokemon.<p>

"Well that's a new Pokemon that I've never seen before. But no matter. Go, Cubone!" Giselle said as she sent out a brown Pokemon wearing a skull on its head.

"A Cubone." Ash said as he pointed his Pokedex at it.

"_Cubone The Lonely Pokemon. Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one knows what its hidden face looks like." _Dexter informed.

"Interesting. Riolu use Force Palm." Ash said as Riolu gathered energy into its palm and slammed its palm into the stomach of Cubone knocking it back a few feet.

"Cubone, use Bone Club!" Giselle yelled as Cubone started trying to hit Riolu with its bone.

"Riolu, use Mega Punch!" Ash yelled as Riolu punched Cubone with a fist of gathered energy knocking it back a few feet.

"Cubone, use Tackle!" Cubone charged and rammed into Riolu as Giselle said the command.

"Riolu!" Riolu shrieked in pain as the skull crashed into its chest.

"Riolu, finish with Rock Smash!" Ash ordered as Riolus forehead glowed a light brown as he charged and hit the Cubone knocking it out.

"What happened?!" Giselle yelled shocked.

"I beat you." Ash said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Around them a crowd was gathered staring at Ash and Riolu in shock.

"He just beat Giselle." A random student gasped surprised.

"Is it really some sort of honor to beat her." Ash said to no one in particular.

"Yes she _was_ unbeatable before today." Another student said.

"Um, so what?" Ash asked totally confused. "Every one gets beaten sooner or later."

"Well … yeah. But that was Giselle, the strongest student here!" One of the students yelled.

"Wow Ash. Your really good with Pokemon." Joe said as he approached Ash.

"Thanks Joe."

"Alright kid your pretty tough I'll admit it," Giselle said as she walked over towards Ash. "But you still got a long way to go before you can beat the Pokemon league."

"I know." Ash replied. "But the Pokemon is a year away, giving me just enough time to train and earn gym badges."

"Well alright than. But if you ever need any study time come back, because judging by how you look your not that smart." Giselle said teasingly.

"Hey! I could be smart when I want to!" Ash screamed as his anger flared up.

"Riolu!" Riolu said nodding while glaring at Giselle since she got its/her father angry. (AN:Pokemon Egg Information.)

"I'm just kidding." Giselle said as the crowd sweat dropped.

"Oh. Alright." Ash said cooling down in an instant. "Riolu, do you want to go back in your pokeball or stay out?"

"Rio." Riolu said jumping onto Ash's left shoulder causing Pikachu great annoyance due to Riolu being so close to it as he was on Ash's right shoulder.

"Anyways, kid we have to go back to our classes." Giselle said walking off.

"Bye Ash," Joe yelled as he started running towards the building entrance. "I'll work really hard so I can battle you!"

"Alright Joe. Hope to see you again." Ash said as he turned around and began to walk away towards the forest.

-The Entrance to the Hidden Village-

"Well this is interesting." Ash said as he observed a pile of leaves stacked up on top of each other.

"Rio?"

"Pika?"

"Well lets see if this is what I think it is," Ash said as he picked up a small rock and threw it at the pile of leaves which collapsed showing a somewhat deep hole. "And I was correct."

"Pika!" Pikachu said shocked at how the leaves collapsed.

"Well, I'm going to avoid leave piles from now on." Ash said as he walked around the hole and deeper into the forest.

-With Team Rocket-

"Damn it! We were going to start doing that." Jessie said as she, James, and Meowth hid behind a bush.

"Um, Jesse who dug that hole" James asked.

"Yeah, James is right who dug that hole?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. We need that twerps Pokemon!" Jesse said as she began brainstorming.

"Meowth, I think we should worry more about her mental state." James said as he looked scared at Jesse.

"You got me there James." Meowth said as the two looked at Jesse rub her hands together menacingly.

-Back With Ash-

Ash was currently hiding behind a bush near a waterfall watching an Oddish.

"So that's an Oddish," Ash said to Riolu and Pikachu as he peeked out of the bushes. "I wonder if it would be a good Pokemon.

Out of no where Riolu's ears perked up and she turned around to see a green Pokemon with a bulb on its back.

"Riolu!" Riolu said as it took a defensive stance and charge up a Force Palm. But without knowing it, that sound ended up scaring off the Oddsih.

"Riolu what is it?" Ash said as he turned and faced where Riolu was staring at. "That's a Bulbasaur!"

He quickly pointed the Pokedex at the Bulbasur.

"_Bulbasaur The Seed Pokemon. Some time after its birth, it grows by gaining __nourishment__ from its seed.__**" **_Dexter's informed as the Seed Pokemon kept charging until Riolu whacked it with Force Palm.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said as it checked its surroundings and found that Oddish was no longer there, before it ran off.

"Come on guys! Lets follow it!" Ash said as he started running after the Bulbasaur while avoiding traps.

After about a half hour of running they came upon a cottage.

"A cottage" Ash said as he walked towards it.

"Oh, why hello there." A female voice said behind him.

"Ahh!" Ash yelled as he jumped and face planted on the ground.

-Scene Change-

"I'm sorry for scaring you." The girl said.

"It's alright. What's your name anyway." Ash asked.

"My name is Melonie," The now known Melonie said. "I heal the Pokemon of the village."

"What village?" Ash said as he looked around.

"Well I tend to think that it's a village for Pokemon." Melonie said.

"Oh that makes more sense," Ash said. "So what happ-" Ash was rammed into the ground by the Bulbasaur from earlier.

"Ow, what the heck Bulbasaur?" Ash asked as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said angry.

"Please don't get mad at Bulbasaur, it was just trying to protect the Pokemon Village." Melonie said.

"What kind of idiots would attack a defenseless cottage?" Ash asked sarcastically when out of no where a giant platform appeared out of no where.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse sang.

"And make it double!" James sang.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth sang.

"I had to ask." Ash said.

"Now we will be taking those Pokemon now!" Jesse said as the platform opened up to reveal a huge tube that started to suck up things.

"Melonie, get the Pokemon inside the cottage."

"Alright Ash." Melonie said as she rounded the Pokemon into the small building.

Ash was about to follow inside, when he saw Bulbasaur firing its vines at the vacuum tube knocking it off course.

"Go, Zubat," Ash said as he released The Bat Pokemon. "Zubat, use Whrilwind on Team Rocket!"

"Zubat!" Zubat yelled as if flapped its wings faster causing the wind to shoot forward towards Team Rocket making a cyclone.

"Jesse, we're going to die!" James yelled franticly as he searched for something to hold onto.

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled as she crossed her arms as they went higher.

"Yeah! Don't jinx it!" Meowth yelled.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The three criminals (AN: If you can call them that.)

yelled in unison.

Once everything settled down Ash returned Zubat and walked towards Melonie.

"Thanks Ash for protecting the Pokemon." Melonie said.

"It was nothing, besides Bulbasaur made the tube go off course for I could do anything at all." Ash said as Bulbasaur came up to him and nuzzled his leg.

"It looks like Bulbasaur has taken a liking to you Ash." Melonie said as she picked Bulbasaur up.

"You think so?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Melonie said. " I also think it's a good idea for you to take Bulbasaur with you."

"What about the Village?"

"It will be all right," Melonie said placing Bulbasaur down. "Besides, Bulbasaur needs to see the outside world and grow."

"Well if your sure than alright," Ash said while kneeling down to Bulbasaur's height. "Do you want to come with me?" Ash asked.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur nodded.

"Well alright than welcome to the team." Ash said as he got a pokeball out and tapped Bulbasaur's head which made Bulbasaur flash into the ball.

The ball wiggled a little bit before clicking and flashing away.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Thank you again Ash for helping the village." Melonie thanked.

"It's no problem." Ash said.

"Yeah I know but thank you and bye." Melonie said.

"Right back at you." Ash said as he began to walk down the hill leading to Vermillion City where his third gym badge awaits.

**And that was Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the grammar sucks. Also I am going to give Ash all of the starters of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoeen, Sinnoh, and Unova. I will add Mega Evolutions. Ash will catch legends but I will tune down there power a bit here and there. The new word rate will be in the 4,000s and don't forget to Review. **

**-It's a Face**


End file.
